


Icarus

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [85]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Ocean, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: Icarus flies and falls.
Series: poetry [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/278262
Kudos: 18





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 14 - 22, 2020
> 
> i don't even know, dude. i had an image in my head, jotted a few notes, played around and tweaked things, and finally this happened.

_father, father,_ the boy cries  
  
will the sky remember?  
clouds seek to reach, to catch, to hold  
still down he plummets  
wings melting and burning  
skin sizzling as he screams  
  
_father, father  
  
_ the ocean waits  
ravenous, lustful,  
wide and deep,  
waves cresting like teeth,  
to devour, consume,  
keep  
  
_father, father  
  
_ the wings that failed to keep him in the sky  
drag him under the water  
gagging on ocean even as ocean swallows him whole  
  
_father, father  
  
_ sought to fly only to fall  
perhaps humans were never meant  
to soar on wings into the sky  
  
_my son, my son,_ weeps the father, still aloft on high,  
 _whyever did i teach you to fly?  
  
_ the sky remembers  
what the ocean devours


End file.
